


Beauty of Strangers

by Kezcakes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Halloween, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shadowhunters Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes/pseuds/Kezcakes
Summary: After a heavy evening demon hunting Jace, Alec and Izzy head to the Hunter's Moon to unwind. Written to fill 'Halloween fic' Bingo square (chapter 1) and 'truth serum' Bingo square (chapter 2).
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood (Hinted), Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Beauty of Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck in a rut of not being able to write for months, I am not happy with this but hopefully chapter two will make up for it! (Once it's finished!)

Jace groaned loudly and threw his body into the nearest chair. “Why is it always us that has to do the first Halloween evening shift.” 

“Because it’s always worse just as all the mundanes are heading out on the streets, you know that demons can’t resist that level of activity. And we just happen to be the three best combat trained operatives in New York,” Izzy stated matter of factly, putting on the finishing touches to her outfit.

“I’ve had three showers and still can’t get rid of the stench!” Jace exclaimed. 

“Maybe the issue is you then?” Alec offered from the doorway as he came to rest against the doorframe. Jace screwed up his face and poked his tongue out at Alec. 

“Now, now boys play nice.” She turned to face Alec, “Is that seriously what you are wearing?”

Alec looked down at his clothing, he was dressed completely in black. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“We’re going out to have fun, you’re dressed as if you’re going back out for another round of demon hunting.” Izzy shot him a look and with that he knew he would be forced to change. 

“I just don’t see the point in dressing up for Halloween,” Alec grumbled as Izzy dragged him back to his room. 

It took another thirty minutes before the three shadowhunters had finally made it out to the Hunters Moon. They arrived to find that the party was in full swing, the place filled with people in all sorts of costumes and of course mingled with downworlders that were making the most of being glamour free. 

Between all the extravagance it was impossible to tell who was in costume and who had their glamorous down, and even then there was the possibility that a warlock had created a brand new image for themselves that looked as though they had their mark on show when in reality it was still very much hidden. 

Jace immediately headed to the bar and ordered a round of drinks, Alec meanwhile had spotted a fellow Shadowhunter waving him over and led Izzy over to his table. 

“Hey Alec, glad to see that you guys made it. How was the patrol?” 

Izzy rolled her eyes and left Alec talking to Underhill knowing that her brother took longer to wind his mind down from work than most. She scanned across the room taking everyones appearance in. She made a mental note of a few people that she wouldn’t mind dancing with later as well as clocking anyone already known to her, both Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

Jace spotted them at the table and brought the drinks over, wasting no time in downing half of his beer as soon as his hands were free of Alec and Izzy’s. He too joined in the conversation with Alec and a couple of their colleagues before a figure at the other end of the room caught his eye. Knowing that Izzy would be people watching he turned to her and spoke quietly in her ear, “the guy with the glowing gold eyes, is it me or do you think he might be checking one of us out?” 

“With the gold streaks in his hair?” Jace nodded in confirmation, “yeah he is definitely interested in you or Alec, not quite sure which though.” She cocked her head to the side in contemplation.

“Hmmm...Interesting,” Jace brought his pint back to his lips and made brief eye contact with the stranger as he swallowed. He shot the guy a wink before focussing back on the current topic of conversation. 

“Ugh, seriously guys do you ever talk about anything other than the latest missions?” Jace playfully nudged his shoulder into Alec’s, “You’re at a party, let loose and have a bit of fun!”

“I don’t need telling twice,” Izzy commented brightly before jumping up from her seat and heading to the dance floor. Jace shot Alec a pointed look, he downed the rest of his beer and left to join Izzy. 

By his fourth pint Jace was well into the party mood, Izzy had ditched him a little while ago to dance with a very pretty redhead and frankly he couldn’t blame her, she was gorgeous. Jace remained unfettered though, more than happy dancing with complete strangers and just having a good time. 

As the man he spotted early moved closer on the dance floor Jace couldn’t help but engage in a bit of flirting, he gave the guy a quick wink as he began to move his body provocatively. The mysterious cat-eyed stranger slowly slinked his way through the sea of bodies to wind up dancing with Jace. 

Their bodies brushed against one another as they both moved to the beat, Jace wasn’t subtle as he checked the guys moves out, damn those hips were hypnotic! By the time the song changed Jace had turned around and was feeling the movements of those hips against his body. 

He felt the strangers hands ghost down his body and grasp his hips, closing what little gap there was between their bodies. Jace revelled in the feeling of the other man, he found the stranger's unique scent intoxicating. He relaxed his whole body and let the other man take full control of his movements, Jace could feel arousal building within him at the feeling of his breath against Jace’s ear. 

As the track came to an end Jace turned in the strangers arms and leant up to his ear, “Hey, I’m Jace, wanna take this somewhere else?”

The man shot him a bright smile, “I’m Magnus and I would love to.” 

Jace just about managed to shoot his brother a look on the way out as he dragged Magnus behind him. He couldn’t see any hint of Isabelle and figured that she had been successful with the girl she had been dancing with earlier. He knew that his night was only just beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be uploaded once written.


End file.
